User blog:Semerone/Fan Art showcase
= Semerone's Fan Art showcase = I will add any fan art, which I uploaded to this wiki, here and add it to this category, so I can keep track of it. Though you will need to ask me for permission before posting my fan art anywhere else. Gallery KDZ Wikia / DeviantArt These pieces of fan art can be both found here and over at my DeviantArt account and are linked accordingly. KDZ Emoticons Chibi Zenki emoticon by Semerone.gif|Chibi Zenki emoticon by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: June 10, 2016 Demon God Zenki emoticon by Semerone.gif|Demon God Zenki emoticon by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: June 10, 2016 Goki emoticon by Semerone.gif|Goki emoticon by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: June 10, 2016 Akira emoticon by Semerone.gif|Akira Gotou emoticon by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: June 10, 2016 Other Ask Zenki fanart by Semerone.png|Ask Zenki by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: June 24, 2016 Ryu no Tsume by Semerone.png|Ryu no Tsume by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: June 14, 2017 Zenki7 (Chibi form) WIP watermarked Semerone.png|Zenki7 (Chibi form) WIP by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) (watermarked version) Creation date: July 30, 2017 Blood Dragonclaw by Semerone.png|Blood Dragonclaw by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: August 28, 2017 Kimegami Asa by Semerone.png|Kimegami Asa by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: September 03, 2017 Dee by Semerone.png|Dee by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: October 19, 2017 Raacen by Semerone.png|Raacen by Semerone (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: January 22, 2018 Birthday Card for Miss Azure 2018.png|KDZ Wikia Team group drawing / Birthday Card for Miss Azure by Semerone and Zenki (aka ZTheGS) Creation date: February 18, 2018 KDZ Wikia only These pieces are exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and can't be found over at my DeviantArt account. Old Works Zenki sleep Battle Raiden cutout.png|Sleeping Chibi Zenki by Semerone This image is an edited cutout from Battle Raiden, that was cropped and had it's background removed to focus on Chibi Zenki. This is my oldest and most beloved piece on the wiki. Creation date: January 05, 2009 Placeholders Unfinished content.png|Unfinished content by Semerone This is a placeholder image which I made back in the early days of the wiki. Nowadays, it is being used whenever a new page is made and character, game, location, etc. doesn't have any images, yet. So it mainly gets used as a placeholder infobox image till the character, game, location, etc. receives an actual image. Creation date: April 15, 2016 Kishin Zenki recolor by Semerone.png|Demon God Zenki recolor by Semerone A recolor of Demon God Zenki's sprite from Den Ei Rai Bu bearing a violet coloration. This was my first Kishin Douji Zenki related avatar image, which I used back in the first month after founding this wiki, starting from the day of the wiki's initial creation. Creation date: April 15, 2016 Cloning Blues Brothers placeholder by Semerone.png|Cloning Blues Brothers placeholder by Semerone An updated version of "Demon God Zenki recolor", which is meant as a placeholder for infobox of the Cloning Blues Brothers from Tenchi Meidou, as there's no known official artwork or fan art showing closeups of them, yet. Creation date: November 22, 2016 Kishin Zenki bgm sprite TM by Semerone.gif|Demon God / Kishin Zenki idle animation by Semerone This animation is a recolor of Haira's idle animation from Tenchi Meidou, using Chibi Zenki's color palette. While it is possible to encounter Kishin Zenki as a random encounter in multiplayer mode, he always appears as a Chibi alongside Chiaki and is never encountered solo. I don't know, if there's a way to encounter him completely on his own, but I thought, this animation was just too cute to go to waste. (especially, because... you know... Zenki-kun is my favorite Kishin) Creation date: December 26, 2017 Chi by Semerone.png|Chi by Semerone This image shows the Hiragana "Chi", which appears both in Tenchi Meidou and Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear), where it acts as a symbol of inner focus. In Tenchi Meidou it appears in the attack bar and acts as a measurement of inner strength. Once the character has reached the maximum, they can unleash a powerful Om attack, that instantly annihilates any foe in Battle Mode. In Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear), it is seen on dark violet orbs, which act as 1ups. Creation date: January 16, 2018 Kishin Zenki Vajura Fight menu bg sprite colored comparision by Semerone.png|Demon God / Kishin Zenki Vajura Fight menu background sprite colored comparision by Semerone This graphic showcases three versions of Kishin Zenki's background sprite from Vajura Fight's OPTION menu. The image on the right is the original spriteart by Yoshihiro Kuroiwa as seen ingame, the other two versions two the left were made by Semerone and were colored by using Kishin Zenki's ingame palette (from the actual gameplay) as a template. Note, that these were colored by hand and over the course of two days. They might still have minor mistakes due to it being almost impossible to feature all of Zenki's details in a spriteart, but are nonetheless made to be as close as possible to the original. Creation date: March 04, 2018 Fixed Manga Panels Serious Man manga 2.png|Obscured Hidoku / Serious Man by Semerone In the original work, poor Hidoku has been greatly obscured by the text, so the right half of Hidoku's body is a recreation, which took his appearance in the previous panel featuring him into account. Goki's past self can also seen at the bottom of the image in what seems to be his Level 4 form. Creation date: December 15, 2016 Volume 1 page 75 fixed panel comparison by Semerone.png|Chibi Zenki's fixed growl by Semerone This is a comparison collage. It shows how I fixed a panel by modeling it after one of the photographs, that Zenki and myself made some time ago. The fixed lines and shades of gray in the image on the middle were all handdrawn by me and it took me three and a half hours to recreate Mr. Tani's work as faithful as possible, so we can respect his work instead of showing the mess on the left, that was left behind after removing the text from the Chinese scan. Creation date: October 21, 2017 Chibi Zenki sealed manga by Semerone.png|Chibi Zenki sealed manga by Semerone The fixed panel depicting Chibi Zenki as he appears in Volume 1 page 50 of the manga. Creation date: October 21, 2017 My DeviantArt More of my fan art can be found over at my DeviantArt account, so feel free to also visit me at DeviantArt, where I am also known as ZTheGS. Fun Facts on KDZ Wikia * Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia was founded on April 15, 2016 * The wiki was founded by Semerone, who was aided by Scientedfic and FreddyOfAxes, as well as Jevron L Freeman, Tuparman and PalomonsF Category:Blogs Semerone Category:Fan art blogs